Peixe
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Um dia normal na vida de um casal normal. Ikki traz um peixe para casa e...? Lemon! IkkiXShaka!


**Título: **Peixe  
**Sumário: **Um dia normal na vida de um casal normal. Ikki traz um peixe para casa e...? Lemon!  
**Casal: **Ikki X Shaka  
**Notas da Autora: **Contém palavras de baixo calão, lemon. Como toda e qualquer coisa que eu escrevo, meio sem sentido e randômica. Também é uma fic de comédia, além do romance, então, se o lemon parar no meio e vier alguma piada ou qualquer outra situação, não me matem. :D Sejam bonzinhos comigo, viu?

Xxx xxx xxX

Shaka meditava, como sempre.

Estava com os olhos semicerrados em 45º, sentado em flor-de-lótus. Mas não no pátio do Templo de Virgem.

Ele estava na _cozinha da Casa de Virgem_.

Já tinha uns bons quinze minutos que ele estava assim, sentado na cadeira de madeira, em frente a um peixe de três quilos que Ikki trouxera, fruto de uma pescaria com a _corja_ grega dos dourados.

- Shaka, tudo o que eu te pedi foi para limpar o peixe.

Não adiantou. O virginiano continuou com seus habituais "óóóóunnn" de meditação. Ikki suspirou longamente, pegando a peixeira e colocando o peixe em cima da pia.

Partiu o baixo ventre do bicho e retirou as entranhas e as guelras, logo após fazendo um talho perto do rabo e puxando, tirando toda a pele do escamoso. Depois cortou a cabeça, pegando a mesma, junto com a pele e as vísceras e jogando no lixo. Lavou as mãos, se escorando na pia, em frente ao "marido".

- Pronto, Shaka – Disse com os braços cruzados e o semblante carregado – Não levei cinco minutos e falta só você cortar o peixe em filé.

Shaka se levantou com toda a altivez característica, expulsando Ikki do caminho do peixe e olhando para a posta branca enorme que estava em frente a si.

- O problema não é esse, amor.

- Qual é então, esclarece.

Shaka abriu os olhos, olhou bem para o peixe. Pegou a faca e ficou ensaiando qual seria a melhor forma de fazer aquilo.

- Shaka, nem me vem falar que você não como carne de peixe que eu sei muito bem que sua dieta é _ovolactovegetariana_¹. O que significa que você come peixe.

- Às vezes eu gostaria que você não soubesse tanto de mim, Ikki. – o loiro ainda lavou as mãos umas três vezes antes do moreno o interromper.

- Shaka, já tem três anos que eu moro com você. Tem certo tipo de coisa que simplesmente não tem como evitar. Você vai desembuchar agora por que porra você não quer mexer com esse peixe?

- Amor... – Shaka olhou Ikki com os olhos chorosos e marejados – Faz pra mim?

Isso deixou o japonês bastante irritado. Maldita mania do Shaka de manipulação!

- Qualé, Shaka! Será que _O homem mais próximo de Deus, aquele que é sagrado do céu ao inferno e vice versa_ não consegue limpar um peixe?

- Eu sempre tive servos para fazer isso para mim e posteriormente você – o loiro voltou a fechar os olhos e empinar o nariz – Nunca tive necessidade de aprender.

- Então essa pompa toda de todos esses anos me forçando a comprar peixes limpos ou limpar eu mesmo, inventando as mais estapafúrdias desculpas é para não admitir que você **não sabe**?

Shaka ficou com vergonha. Seu semblante nem tinha mudado tanto, na verdade. Um estranho diria que ele continuava se achando o último biscoito do pacote. Mas Ikki o conhecia bem. Muito bem.

- Shaka, você é um idiota.

- Eu não preciso limpar esse peixe, Fênix.

Ikki ficou irado. Se for por ser chamado de Fênix depois de todos esses anos ou por causa da teimosia filha da puta do indiano, nem ele sabia.

- Quer saber, Shaka? Enfia esse peixe no cú!

Ikki saiu com muita raiva, batendo o pé com força e alarmando todos com seu cosmo nas alturas.

Ninguém no Santuário ligou, aquilo era perfeitamente normal.

Shaka continuou lá, em frente a parte limpa do peixe.

O virginiano só sabe quanto tempo ele ficou ali olhando para o peixe por que tinha um relógio de mesa no armário aéreo com porta de vidro, um sapinho verde que ele ganhou de aniversário do cunhado. Exatamente quarenta minutos.

Bah, ele nem percebeu. Talvez por que começou a meditar enquanto olhava para o nada.

Dá nisso meditar o dia inteiro.

Um dia Shaka perdeu um filme inteiro porque entrou em transe. Fazer o quê, né?

Bem, voltando ao foco do assunto, o loirinho bem que achava que esse arrombo de raiva do marido passaria em dez minutos, como os anteriores.

Mas já tinham passado quarenta, mesmo que despercebidos, e nada do Ikki voltar.

Mal sabia ele que o moreno estava ali, na sala, olhando para a cozinha, direto para o Shaka, sim senhor. Tinha ido até a casa de Áries pedir ajuda ao Mú para ter seu cosmo oculto, para vigiar o Shaka e saber raios que horas ele iria limpar o peixe.

- Mú, nem precisa ficar tão bem cortado – Ikki conversou por cosmo para o ariano – Só que ele tem que aprender!

- Ele não vai aprender se ele não achar que deve aprender, Ikki. Até parece que você não conhece a peça!

Ikki suspirou profundamente. Ia ser um longo dia.

Quando completou uma hora que Ikki havia saído, Shaka voltou a sentar e meditar.

_Tenho que alcançar a sabedoria necessária para saber contornar essa situação._

_**Por contornar essa situação você quer dizer "convencer alguém a fazer isso por mim antes do Ikki voltar fulo da vida e decidir fazer greve de sexo?"**_

Com tal afirmação verdadeira de Buda, Shaka se sentiu corar, sendo percebido pelos companheiros que o espionavam.

_Não é bem assim... Ele já até está aqui com o Mú. Mas ainda corro risco da greve de sexo._

_**Shaka, você ainda é uma criança ás vezes. **_

_**Não. Minto.**_

_**Quando você era criança era mais fácil lidar com você e te perdoar.**_

_Como eu vou limpar esse peixe? Eu não sei mexer com isso, sempre tive alguém para fazer por mim._

_**Shakya. Só não te repreendo mais bravamente por que não resolveu meditar e alcançar a iluminação para ter a sabedoria necessária para cortar o peixe, certo?**_

_Certo, certo. Eu nunca faria algo assim, mestre. Só não entendo o Ikki. Ele sabe que eu não sei, então por que me pediu? Vai ficar mal feito._

_**Ele não te pediu para fazer para ficar perfeito, criança. É só para você se esforçar e ser um pouco mais independente.**_

_Sou um ser iluminado e não preciso desse tipo de conhecimento trivial._

Buda suspirou etereamente e cortou a ligação mental entre ele e o loiro teimoso. Não queria gastar sua iluminada paciência com tal.

Quando Shaka percebeu que o mestre o deixara, saiu do transe, abrindo os olhos e encarando o peixe, decidido a não ficar na seca. Pegou a peixeira que Shura dera de amigo-x a Ikki e começou a cortar o peixe.

Lá na sala, Mú e Ikki comemoravam vitoriosos, tomando o maior cuidado para o loiro não perceber, sendo totalmente falhos.

Shaka pegou a faca e decidiu arrancar as espinhas.

- Morram, espinhas de peixe que espinham minha gengiva sensível e grudam na minha garganta!

Rindo maleficamente no final da sentença, ele pegou a faca firmemente e cortou as costas do peixe, puxando boa parte das vértebras. Só das vértebras. As "costelas" do peixe ainda estavam ali.

- Isso é fácil! Não há nada que Shaka de Virgem não possa fazer!

Shaka achou que as costelas tinham ido, então esta seria a melhor hora para cortar em filés. O problema era que ele não sabia por qual lado se cortava os filés, mesmo que fosse óbvio.

Cortou o rabo do peixe para fora, fazendo uma posta e começou a fatiá-la em minúsculas postinhas. Ficou olhando durante um tempo para o trabalho e torceu os lábios. Pegou tudo e jogou no lixo.

Então começou a fazer postas maiores, achando que estava certo.

Mas deu errado de novo, principalmente pela falta de boa parte da coluna do peixe.

Ao ver a segunda, (segunda!) tentativa falha, segurou a faca com ambas as mãos e começou um movimento frenético de processador de alimentos.

Alguns segundos depois, toda a bancada, pia e peixe não passavam de pó.

Ikki não agüentou e riu alto, sendo seguido por Mú, que ficou deitado no chão rolando de rir enquanto o japonês se dirigia a cozinha.

Shaka estava com as sobrancelhas grudadas de tão franzidas, olhando com ódio para a cozinha destruída. Quando viu Ikki, seu semblante de raiva virou um de puro dengo: fez biquinho e disse com voz melosa:

- Não disse que eu não sabia?

Fênix não podia fazer nada além de rir.

- Pelo menos você tentou. Não morreu por isso, morreu?

Continuaram em silêncio até Mú se mancar e se despedir com um "tchauzinho" com as mãos. Logo após a saída do chinês (por que o Tibet fica na China, mesmo que o Mú negue!), Shaka adquiriu um olhar depravado cheinho de luxúria, mesmo que isso soe redundante.

- Quero ver o que eu ganho por ter cortado o peixe. Você mesmo disse que não precisava ficar bem cortado.

- Eu tinha dito isso pro Mú via cosmo. – Ikki riu com gosto, buscando o amado para um abraço e o beijando – Então quer dizer que você sabia que estávamos aqui e ainda ficou vigiando nossa conversa?

- Digamos que eu queria me vingar por você ter me mandado enfiar o peixe nas minhas partes íntimas de caminho único. Além do quê, sendo eu mesmo fica impossível não perceber tal tipo de coisa.

Ikki fez uma cara feia quando o loiro disse tal mentira. – Caminho único, sei.

- Quer me provar o contrário então?

- Hum, Shaka fedendo a peixe, que sexy – mordiscou o pescoço branquinho do indiano, dando um chupão no final que ficaria roxo por dias, mesmo ouvindo as reclamações do outro. Jogou Shaka em cima da mesa, sussurrando no ouvido – Por onde quer começar agora, loirinho?

- Você podia tirar esse cheiro de mim, o que acha?

Ikki começou a beijar orelha e arredores de Shaka lascivamente, fazendo o virginiano tremer e gemer baixinho. Depois foi descendo os beijos, fazendo a curva do pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas pelo caminho. Arrancou a bata que o loiro vestia com um só puxão, rasgando-a toda e _arregalando os olhos fechados_ de Shaka.

- Ikki, isso era totalmente desnecessário.

- Não quero perder nenhum instante, _virgenzinho_.

Ainda segurando Shaka com uma das mãos, Ikki fez o mesmo com a calça de algodão de Shaka do que fez com a bata: rasgou em pedacinhos. Sorriu de lado quando viu que o marido não vestia mais nada e já estava ficando excitado.

- Vou te torturar, loiro – Ikki disse mordiscando o canto da boca.

O japonês pegou a mão direita de Shaka, que estava pendurada. Pôs cada um dos dedos na boca, lambendo e chupando.

Quando toda a mão de Shaka já estava lambuzada de saliva, fez o mesmo com a mão esquerda, mas não com tanto _capricho_, já que o indiano _pediu carinhosamente_ que mudasse de órgão.

- Ikki, você bem que poderia chupar outras partes minhas com essa vontade, sabe? – o loiro rolou os olhos, fazendo Ikki bufar.

- Vou te dar um guloso que você nunca vai esquecer, Shaka.

Colocou o membro semi-enrijecido de Shaka na boca, chupando com avidez. Ficou alternando entre sugadas e pequenas mordidas, lambendo as gotas que saíam, enquanto o amante gemia.

- Ikki... Ah... Desse jeito... Não vou... Aguentar...

Ikki continuou com a _comilança_, sobre o aviso do cavaleiro, até que o membro de Shaka quase não agüentava tanta _pressão_.

Aproveitando o gosto _excêntrico_ e não querendo que o outro gozasse na sua boca, voltou a beijar Shaka, explorando cada canto da boca do outro, formando uma verdadeira batalha de línguas. Pararam só quando faltava o ar.

- Agora é a minha vez, Shaka.

Ikki se despiu com rapidez, tomando cuidado com as próprias roupas. Bem baixinho, foi ouvido um _"Hey! E as minhas roupas você rasga!"_ por parte de Shaka. Ikki ficou meio agachado, apoiado na mesa, para poder alcançar o dito _"buraco de uma via só"_ do outro. Introduziu um dedo, fazendo movimentos circulares, para logo após introduzir outros dois, fazendo o mesmo movimento. O loiro já começava a gemer baixinho novamente, quando Ikki retirou os dedos e deu uma estocada com o membro ereto, quase devagar.

Já estavam acostumados um com o outro, então a presença de Ikki dentro de si não incomodou Shaka e a pouca dor que sentia não era nada comparado com o prazer.

Começaram, juntos, movimentos de vai-e vem, com Shaka levantando o quadril com as pernas sentando no colo de Ikki, que estava sentado em cima das próprias pernas. Aumentaram o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo o loiro gemer ainda mais alto. Tempo depois, gozaram juntos.

Ikki caiu exausto em cima de Shaka, quase desmaiando de sono em seguida. Dormiram assim, juntos e em cima da mesa, até o dia seguinte, em que teriam de consertar a cozinha, acordar com o corpo todo dolorido e agüentar o cheiro de peixe apodrecido que se instalaria no lugar.

Xxx xxx xxX

¹ Uma dieta ovolactovegetariana é um tipo de dieta vegetariana onde se consome ovos, leite e peixe. É a dieta que os monges são adeptos, por acreditarem que carne vermelha enrijece as articulações, impedindo a posição de flor-de-lótus. Achei a mais adequada para o Shaka. Em tempo: aprendi em uma visita que fiz a um Mosteiro Zen Budista (em Ibiraçu) nessas férias que se medita com os olhos semicerrados em 45º. Sei lá se o Shaka medita assim (já que sempre o mostra de olhos fechados), mas eu achei interessante e quis colocar na fic ;D

Estou treinando lemons o/!

Esse é o meu primeiro então preciso muito, muito da opinião de vocês. Muito mesmo. Saber onde eu posso melhorar, onde ficou bom, alguma dica de alguma coisa!

Achei meio curto e pouco descritivo, mas acho que ficou legal para ser meu primeiro. Achei melhor misturar com um ambiente que eu conheça melhor (comédia nonsense o/) para que eu pudesse escrever mais a vontade, só para treinar.

Eu coloquei o Ikki pedindo ajuda do Mú porque em todas que eu leio eles não se bicam e tentei ser um pouco diferente ;D

Ah! Preciso escrever um lemon entre dois caras que nunca fizeram sexo com outro cara. Vocês tem algum lemon para estudo por aí?

Beijocas!


End file.
